


personal responsiblity

by live_die_be



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/live_die_be/pseuds/live_die_be
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik would have stayed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	personal responsiblity

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Bullets", by Archive. which is ironic, now that i think about it.

Erik would have stayed.

He was going to.

But one does not read minds his entire life without reading the bitterness beneath the surface.

Erik would have stayed. He was going to.

But Charles changed his mind for him. Erik would only have grown to hate and resent him, if he'd stayed. He doesn't know how to live a life without violence, revenge. Charles' passivity would have driven him half mad.

Perhaps immoral, or small, but Charles didn't want to face an Erik that only harboured feelings of guilt and resentment. At least, this way, Erik only harbours guilt.

It makes him feel like the worst kind of garbage to think that that guilt may one day be useful.

It is only the truth, but it's the truth as Charles made it.

**Author's Note:**

> drabble that's been sitting around for months that i finally just got sick of seeing it sitting there. i might come back to it one day. only time will tell.


End file.
